The Big City
by 2kittykats1home
Summary: What would you do if you had a different blood type to everyone else in the world. So rare no one else has it but you and you were never told about it. Private Tux was never told. Humanized
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is guys, my new story! Enjoy**

**Also 'Monkey lover 911' you will have to wait and see what happens in a ****life changing day****. Not giving away any details for suspense and mystery reasons but keep up reviews. I love your support : D**

Private Tux smiled as he walked home from school. Private Tux was a skinny boy, he had blonde hair and pale skin and he was British. To him life was perfect, he was a good pupil at school and as result received reasonably good grades, he was also part of a secret crime fighting team called the penguins and was only twelve years old! Yet there were some aspects of his life he preferred not to think or talk about…mainly that he never knew his parents and only had one blood relative that he knew and was alive. But that wasn't enough to make him have a sad and miserable life of pain. He did have brothers but they weren't blood relatives. He lived in Manhattan, New York City. The team he was part of had a HQ there, but it was also their house as they used to spend most nights there the team leader 'John Skipper' thought it to be a waste of time to have two houses. So, they sold their old house and with the sale money bought upgrades for their HQ. Private walked up the steps leading to the front door, pushed it open, threw his school bag across the room and headed off to do his daily combat training with his two teammates Kowalski (Isaac Steve Kowalski, the brains of the team) and Rico (Name unknown, The teams weapon specialist) and their leader Skipper. The training would be followed by Homework, dinner and finally a bit of TV before bed. Private took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet smelling air "_I bet_" he thought "_I bet no one in the world is this lucky to have a life like mine_." However as the door swung shut behind Private, he didn't notice the man standing across the street watching him enter his house. The man smirked and picked up a radio "I think I found the kid" he said.

"Ah Private, how was school" Asked Skipper

"It was alright" replied Private "I got full marks in an English test and half marks in a math test."

"Good job young Private, ready to do some combat training?"

Private smiled "You bet I am Skippah!"

Skipper smiled at the young boys' enthusiasm and British accent. "Good, let's get started."

Private climbed into bed, exhausted after a long but at the same time perfect day. He thought about what he would do the following day after school, as it would be Friday, which was the teams day off and the start of the weekend. He went through his school day schedule in his head, first off Skipper would drive him to school, then he had double Science, followed by double Sport, then double English and finally a single Humanities lesson. Then after Skipper would drive him home and…Private had moment of realization, on Thursday's and Friday's he walked home from school, his team said he had to keep up his exercise even though Private was a skinny boy, they insisted on him walking two days of the week. The thought of a new day filled Private with so much joy, that he fell asleep.

Private waved goodbye to his best friend Hunter and began to walk down the road home. However something felt… different he could feel it. Skipper had always told him to trust his gut and Private knew something was wrong. He became aware of a van parked across the street, there was a man inside. He seemed to be talking on a phone of some sort. The one thing that seemed weird to the boy was that the man was looking at him, even the man was wearing sunnies, Private could feel the mans' eyes watching him, recording every move he made. Private kept walking, he suddenly became aware that there was someone walking behind him. He was almost home, he could see the street sign, suddenly he fell over. He was about to hit the ground when a strong set of hands grabbed him and stopped him from falling. He felt himself being lifted off the ground by the collar on his shirt and being turned around to face the person who grabbed him. He came face to face with a muscular man in a singlet and shorts, the man from the car was standing behind him. "Is this the kid?" asked the man holding him, the guy from the car nodded "yes, you know what to do." The man holding him nodded and began to carry to the van. Private squirmed and tried to get away but he couldn't, the man was just to strong. When they reached the van, the man holding opened the boot (which was surprisingly big) and put Private in, immediately Private tried to escape. But the muscular man just pushed against the back of the boot and held him there while the other man handcuffed Private to a small ring hanging off the side of the boot. Private began tugging at the ring restraining him to the car, to try and break the handcuffs, but it was no use. He felt tears come to his eyes as the man let go of him and shut the boot. The car started and Private noticed something, there were little holes dotted around the boot. Suddenly he began to feel dizzy it was then that he realized the holes were probably emitting a kind of drug into the air. Private allowed a single tear to slide down his cheek and hit the floor before he fell unconscious.

Skipper paced around the HQ. Private should have been home from school hours ago, he looked up at the clock. The time was 6:00pm. School finished at 3:15pm and it took Private around ten minutes to walk home. Skipper did a quick bit of math in his head and concluded that Private should have been home around two and a half hours ago. "Kowalski!" he yelled "Rico! Come here!" The two men ran into the room, Kowalski was holding a clip board and Rico was holding a multitude of weapons. "Kowalski, give me options"

Kowalski scribbled on the clip board for awhile. "Skipper" he said finally "There are two highly likely possibilities that could have occurred. One he could be at Hunters house, or two he's been mugged and or Kidnapped."

Skipper sighed "Ring Hunter, if he's not there then we move out and search the city for him."

Skipper are you sure that's a good idea, I mean it's a big city." Skipper just gave him a cold but sad look that told him he was serious.

**Good? Please Review for feedback and support. I should update in a few day's time, not sure when though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Here is another update for **_**The Big City**_** . I hope you enjoy it, you are always welcome to review, Enjoy**

**PS – Monkey lover 911**

**I can't tell you… it has to be a surprise. :D**

Private groaned and rubbed his head. "Man…" He thought "How long was I up training last night…Wait wasn't last night Friday? I don't usually train on Fridays…because it's the teams' day off." Privates eyes widened as he remembered the previous days' events. Walking home, falling over, being picked up, thrown into the back of a van and falling unconscious. He stood up and looked around, he appeared to be in an average teen bedroom. Posters, Music, a desk, you name it, if a teen wanted it, it was there. He didn't care that he had pretty much a teen could dream of. He just wanted to go home, tell his team that he was fine and that nothing serious had happened to him, but he knew he probably wasn't going to be fine. He knew that his kidnappers had probably been waiting for him to wake up to begin torturing him. The more he thought about it , the more it made no sense, Skippers enemies had all tried holding him captive and Skipper had taught them all a lesson. So…Why was he here? He was deep in thought when he heard voices coming towards the room he was in. He looked around desperately searching for a place to hide, there were no hiding spots that could possibly conceal him long enough to make the kidnappers think he'd escaped. Even if he did escape they'd just track him down and kidnap him again, defeated, he sat down on the bed and waited for the door handle to turn.

Kowalski walked out of the lab, a grim expression painted on his face. Skipper ran over to him "Was he there?" asked Skipper "please tell me he was at Hunters house!"

Kowalski shook his head "negative Skipper, I suggest we start searching the city for clues immediately."

Skipper nodded "agreed, alright men we move out in three, two, one go!" With that all three men ran towards the door and began the long and what would seem like endless search for their lost team member.

Private watched the door. The handle turned and two men in lab coats entered the room, they were closely followed by the man who had grabbed Private in the street. The three of them talked for awhile before the two people in lab coats nodded and walked towards Private, one of them was holding an array of needles, beakers, test tubes and different chemicals, whilst the other held nothing. They stopped in front of the young boy, looked at each other and nodded again. Suddenly the one who wasn't holding anything lunged at Private and tried to grab him. Private moved out of the way, rolled off the bed and headed for the door. Only to be stopped by the muscular man who had brought him to the cursed place, in one swift movement he stopped Private in his tracks, picked him up (again), carried him to the bed, grabbed on of his arms and held it out to the scientists who nodded at him "thank you Bert" one of them said. The man holding him, now called Bert nodded and kept holding Privates arm. Private desperately tried to get away, "Let go of me!" He shouted. The scientists ignored him and Bert just looked annoyed. Private started whimpering when he saw one of the scientists pick up a large needle, Private squeezed his eyes shut just as the needle entered his skin. He bit his lip and tried not to show any signs of weakness as the needle took a large sample of his blood. When he felt the needle was no longer there, he opened his eyes and saw Bert and the scientists leave the room. He examined his arm and discovered the scientist hadn't even bothered to put a bandage on his arm to stop the bleeding where the needle had penetrated his skin. He felt dizzy, he knew it was a side effect of blood loss, he tried to stay awake, but he found the darkness too comforting.

Skipper returned to the HQ just as the sun started to peak over the horizon. He had spent over ten hours searching for the boy and so far he had found nothing. It was as though Private had simply disappeared into thin air, but Skipper knew it wasn't possible for someone to just disappear into nothingness. He knew the boy had to be out there somewhere. For someone to just disappear would take some kind of advanced teleportation device, the kind of stuff that hadn't been invented. He knew he needed sleep, but he also knew he would not rest until the boy was found and back home safe. Tired from searching the massive city through-out the entire night, collapsed on the couch and unwillingly, fell asleep.

Skipper opened his eyes and was instantly greeted by a ray of sunlight streaming into the HQ from a nearby window. He sat up and heard voices and the sound of dish's coming from the kitchen. Knowing it would be Kowalski and Rico he called out "Kowalski! Can you make me a coffee?" Immediately the noise in the kitchen stopped. Skipper waited…the noise didn't come back. Skipper grew curious and decided to get the coffee himself, he stood up and walked into the kitchen yawning and stretching.

Skipper was not a tall man, a little smaller then average height, he wore a white T-shirt, a black jacket and black jeans. It was the teams uniform, Kowalski had told him it was important to look casual when they walked around town and since Skipper was always insisting they stayed in uniform, they ended up with the team name _**The Penguins**_ from their uniform.

Skipper entered the kitchen…there was no sign that anyone had ever been in there. Skipper frowned and turned the coffee machine on. While he was waiting for it to warm up, he heard voices and the sound of footsteps coming from the living room. A moment later Kowalski and Rico entered the kitchen.

Kowalski was a tall man. Taller then average, he wore the standard uniform of black and white and was fascinated by the world of science. He had black hair that was combed down neatly. Rico on the other hand, only brushed his hair on special occasions. He wore the standard uniform and he had a language disorder.

"Boys..." Skipper said "were you in the kitchen just a moment ago?" Kowalski look confused "Negative Skipper" he said "we've just woken up. Why do you ask?" Skipper just frowned and shook his head "never mind. I must have hearing things." Kowalski looked confused at Skippers response, but he shrugged it off as nothing. He knew from experience that Skipper could hallucinate and act weird from lack of sleep.

Private woke with a start, breathing heavily, he surveyed his surrounds and realized that being kidnapped had not been a dream. He heard a noise, it sounded like people talking, he listened carefully to try and hear what they were saying. "Sir, the test results came back positive." Said a voice.

"So" said another voice "your saying this kid, Private, has a new blood type?"

"Yes sir, it is so different we could actually use it to create weapons, medicine, the list goes on!"

"Good, does anyone else possess this rare blood?"

"As far as our knowledge goes Sir, he is the only one in the world to possess, what we are calling _**Blood type Z. **_If other industry's found out about him, he would be stolen, We would lose the blood!"

"Excellent, I want full guard on his room and blood extractions daily."

"Just be cautious Sir, if he loses to much blood, he could die."

"Yes, I know" with that the two voices grew distant as they walked away. Private grew pale. He had been kidnapped for his blood, he had been taken away from his life, just so that he could be experimented on. How much of his life would they take away before they stopped? He didn't know, he just curled up in a ball on the bed and began to gently rock back and forth, crying, wishing, hoping, that Skipper would find him soon. Being under so much stress, Private quickly fell asleep. In his sleep he was back home with Skipper, Kowalski and Rico. He still went to school and his life was normal, he fell into a deep sleep of dreams, it was a mystery of how many would come true. He was so deep in sleep he didn't notice the scientist, who was followed by Bert, enter the room. He didn't feel Bert grab his arm, nor did he feel the needle slowly drain the blood from his body. The loss of blood only seemed to push him further in the land of dreams and in his sleep he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper felt defeated, like he'd lost an easy battle to an easy foe. Both he and the remainder of the team had been searching the city for days and found nothing. Kowalski had come up with hundreds of options and now, only two remained. "Kowalski" Skipper said, on the brink of tears "…please, give me your last options."

Kowalski looked grim "Skipper we've searched the whole city and found nothing. My options are, A: he's been taken somewhere out of town. Or, B: …he's dead."

"What are the odds of finding him if he's out of town?"

"Impossible. He could be anywhere in the world Skipper! I know we all want to find him, but just think! We would have to catch transport to a different city, search that city AND surrounding area, it would take years Skipper! Because we wouldn't know the area like the back of our hand! It only took us three days to search New York and the surrounding area because we live here!

"Can't you make some kind of tracking device?"

Kowalski looked shocked "Great Scott, I CAN! But…we would need some of his DNA. Do we have any?"

"He had a blood sample taken when he first came here, it's a standard new recruit procedure. It was supposed to be tested to find out his blood type, but the machine broke and we never found out…find out what blood type he is Kowalski, we were supposed to know that ages ago."

Kowalski saluted, said, "Yes Sir" then he marched off, to make a tracker and discover Privates blood type.

He knew there was no way out. Without his team, he knew he couldn't escape. So, he accepted fate. When they came to take the blood, he let them take it. He had given up fighting long ago. He was given food, but barely ate. He grew thin and his blood became weak. They forced him to eat so both he and his blood was strong. They had had run experiments and discovered they could use the blood to do something extraordinary, cure blindness. The boy was blind, but the medicine couldn't fix it, he was blinded by fear. Fear that was so strong, it consumed him and he gave up. So, he sits in a room, his once sparkly eyes are now coloured dark with fear, his brave and happy spirit, melted away with his old life. His name is Private.

"SKIPPER!" Skipper woke with a start. Someone had called his name, suddenly Kowalski came running into the room and began to run around yelling random words. Skipper couldn't understand what he was saying, he only heard little parts of speech. However, one specific part of speech caught Skippers attention "different blood type" Skipper somehow managed to grab the teams' strategist and slap him across the face to calm him down. "Control yourself Kowalski, now tell me. Did you build the tracker and what blood type is h-"

"Skipper I know why he went missing."

"You do?"

"Yes, he has a new blood type."

"Why is he missing because of his blood type?"

"My research shows that people can use it for both medicinal and destructional purposes. I have a third option. Option C: They kidnap Private, take him somewhere out of town so we can't find him and have blood extractions performed on him on a daily basis for business purposes."

"…Kowalski check my theory work. To extract blood they need to use a n-needle don't they?"

"Yes Skipper they do." As soon as the words left Kowalski's' mouth, he wished he never said them. Skipper started to freak out, he had a horrible phobia of needles. He ran around the room, turned over beds, tables, chairs and screaming his head off. Finally he stopped in the middle of the room and screamed at the top of his lungs,"HOW CAN PRIVATE COPE?! It's a NEEDLE!" upon saying the words, Skipper fainted. Kowalski just stared open mouthed at the damage Skipper had caused to the HQ. He closed his mouth as Rico entered the room. "Wha appened?" he asked

"I found out what happened to Private" Kowalski explained "I just need to figure out where he actually is. What would be the Ideal place to hold a twelve year old boy captive and at the same time have a big enough space to manufacture medicine, weapons and run experiments. Hmm, I'll be thinking about this for a while, Rico, can you please take Skipper to his bunk. He needs some sleep.

"Aye, Walski"

Private knew he would die if they didn't stop performing blood extractions. It had become an effort to even keep his eyes open! He knew one day he wouldn't be able to open them at all, he would give in permanently and stay in eternal sleep. He could barely walk and he had lost the ability to run long ago. Private could tell his captors had been making lots of money as they took bigger blood extractions and he was forced to give his blood up twice a day, not once. Luckily they had noticed his weakened condition and as a result decided to skip his daily blood extraction for the time being, but it was only for one day that extractions were being skipped. "Sk-Skippah" he whispered, his voice weak and tired "Skippah if you can hear this, I need help. I don't know where I am, but I know if they keep taking blood samples, I won't last much longer. I suspect I'm in America somewhere, but I can't say for certain…Please hurry Skippah." As soon as he finished talking he fainted, his plea went unheard in his prison, crying for help had taken all the energy he had left, but it hadn't gone unheard completely.

Kowalski slammed his fist down on the table in disappointment. He had been working furiously for the past few hours trying to find out where Private was and so far only found two places, which both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because it was a limited number, bad because it could mean that he'd been making slow process, and that there could be a number of suitable locations. To Kowalski, it was like trying to solve a giant puzzle, and he didn't have the right pieces. Suddenly the door to the Lab flew open, causing Kowalski to scream and drop the pen he'd been holding. Then he heard a voice "Kowalski, anything?" It was Skipper.

"I'm afraid not Skipper" He replied whilst bending down to pick up his pen.

"I have something" Skipper was smiling.

Kowalski looked at him, confusion covered his face like a mask. "You do? How?"

"I saw him last night, in a dream. He was lying on a bed, he was worn, tired, scared and weak. He was talking to himself, but what he was saying was meant for us."

"What did he say?"

"He said, he knows he won't last much longer if they keep taking blood samples. He suspects he's in America, but he doesn't know where."

"Why Skipper?"

"What?"

"Why did this happen? He's only a boy, he doesn't deserve any of this. He should be here with us, having fun, enjoying being free and living life to the fullest! Not locked away in building, on the verge of death, suffering imprisonment and being forced to hardly live at all!"

"I know Kowalski, it's not fair. But then again, when has life ever been?"

Kowalski said nothing.

"Do you have any idea where he could possibly be?" asked Skipper

"Skipper, I only have found out about two possible locations. One is an abandoned prison just south of town and the other I a secret research facility in Asia."

"He said he thinks he's in America, so-"

"He's probably in the prison just south of town!"

The two teammates smiled at each other and ran out of the Lab, eager to begin the search for their young friend.

**Sorry about late updates guys, but school just finished and I've been very busy. But I should have a lot more time to write now that it's the Holidays. :D**

**A life changing Day Chapter 6 Should be uploaded either later tonight or in the next few days.**


End file.
